Uncareful Protection
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Prompt: Elena has an accident that causes her to lose her memory and Damon, of course, comes to her rescue. Couples: Damon & Elena, Stefan & Klaus


**Show**: The Vampire Diaries

**Couples: **Damon & Elena, Stefan & Klaus

**Prompt: **Elena has an accident that causes her to lose her memory and Damon, of course, comes to her rescue.

**Word Count:** 1,033

**Author: **MerzySalvatore

Elena Gilbert could think of a couple of things that she could do to entertain herself today, shopping with Caroline, talking with Bonnie… Anything. Instead she was in her ex-boyfriend-Now-Current-Boyfriend's brother's house doing absolutely nothing but watch TV. Trying, without success, to drown the moans and groans coming from the second floor, which belonged to said ex-boyfriend having… relations with his current boyfriend. Yep, boyfriend.

Not that she had issues with that, obviously she has moved on… She has Damon but still… It was beyond awkward.

Oh, you wouldn't believe who Stefan's boyfriend is! Try it! You would never guess, ever!

It's Klaus.

Yep. The same Original Hybrid who tried to kill her, and technically did, to lift the curse and make more hybrids to turn it into an army. He's master plan didn't exactly work. But, that is a story for another time. The Point is that Klaus and Stefan are in what they call a 'Honey-Moon' Stage; Where neither of them can get their hands off each other for more than five seconds and if you add in some eye sex, you can stretch it to five minutes.

Obviously babysitting Elena didn't seem that much of a difficult task so they decided to do it while doing… umm.. _Other things_. But no matter how good Stefan and Klaus were in bed, the one thing they have never gotten better at was keeping things _silent._ I mean even Elena, a human with no supernatural ability, could hear them over the loud television.

Elena was tired of having her own porn hearing so she decided to leave. Obviously she can take care of herself in her house or in the Grill or wherever, the same she was doing here only without so much… _noise_.

Honestly, Elena didn't even care she was defying Damon who has gone to a Counsel Meeting earlier thus leaving her in The Inseparable Couple's care. But she was calling it enough. So she grabbed her keys and headed out. I mean what could go wrong?

Damon returned to the Boarding House after a boring as fuck Meeting who has become really unnecessary since the vampire attacks has subsided and half of the Counsel already knows he, himself is a vampire. He was just ready to go home and see His Elena. _His Elena_. He would never get used to that. He smirks.

As he enters the house he expects to see Elena in the living room watching tv, or in the Kitchen getting something to drink or in the couch reading a book or even in his bedroom waiting for him to return. But what he did found, however was surprising, yet not so surprising. The only signs of anyone living was there was the TV on and the sounds coming for _the_ room. God, Can't they shut up. You would think them being vampires would be more silent but Noooo Klaus loves to brag… No matter where he was. Cocky Bastard, he thought.

Where the fuck was Elena? Damn it! I should have known she would leave and defy him yet again! He clearly told her not to leave! And he also told Stefan and Klaus to look over her! But of course, they couldn't be civil for five minutes without ripping each other's clothes off!

He wanted to scream and them and demand where Elena has gone off to but… He did _not _want to see his little brother having sex with The Original. So he decided to just look for Elena himself.

He got into his car and called Elena. Then he began to worry because she didn't answer. Maybe Elena was right, he was becoming a tad overprotected. But he decided against it, when he remembered that Elena always answers his calls. _Always._

With worry showing clearly on his face, he began driving to her house, hoping she was there.

Of course she wasn't there! Elena would never be that easy, I mean she was Elena Gilbert! So he went to the Grill, he called Barbie, Jeremy, Alaric, He even called Judgy! But he couldn't find her anywhere!

He drove through the streets of Mystic Falls in hopes of finding her. But nothing… Not until he saw something.

It was Elena's car parked on the side of the road.

_Well that's weird_, he thought.

He walked out of his, and looked into her window. She was laying there… Sleeping. With the car turned off. She looked peaceful. Wait…

He hurriedly tried to open the door, it was locked. He used his supernatural strength to open it, breaking the lock.

_Shit,_ he thought. Why would she do something like this?

He felt her heartbeat, faint barely being able to hear it if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire.

He took her into his arms, laying her on the ground, giving her some oxygen. It didn't work. It wasn't fucking working! Damn! He tried it again. Nothing. There was only one solution for this, he knew it but he didn't want to use it. He knew Elena would kill him… But he didn't have a choice.

He bit his wrist and gave it to her, spilling drops of his blood into her throat healing her. Her heartbeat's speed increased and he sighed in relief. After a few minutes, when he thought she had enough, he moved his wrist away and softly caressed her cheek.

"Elena… Wake up, sweetheart."

When dark brown eyes met his blue ones, he swore he has never been happier. But that was before he remembered that Elena left the house when he clearly told her not to. But before he could say anything, she says;

"Wh-who are you?"

And then his heart breaks.

_**AN/ Well that was a cliffhanger! Tell me if you want me to continue because I'm not very good at updating my stories! So if I get enough reviews, I might possibly think about it! Anyway Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **__**J ~ Merzyy**_


End file.
